Séjour linguistique et autres complications
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Lorsque des élèves de Poudlard et leurs professeurs, sous couvert d'un séjour linguistique, vont en France perfectionner leur culture moldue, les choses ne risquent pas de se dérouler normalement...
1. Le voyage

**Séjour linguistique et autres complications**

Disclaimer : les personnages et relations conflictuelles entre certains sont entièrement la propriété de l'auteur J.K.Rowling. Par contre, c'est ma ville, et ma catharsis. Et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice, sinon des touches de clavier usées. Et un immense plaisir ! Alors, pitiiiiiiééééééé, lisez et reviewez ! Attention, y a du vécu…

**1. Le voyage**

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que la moquette s'agite comme ça », gémit Ron, les yeux vitreux.

- Ron, tu ferais mieux d'aller sur le pont, lui conseilla Hermione, qui mettait un point d'honneur à maintenir une distance de sécurité entre elle et l'adolescent verdâtre qui titubait dans le couloir.

- Elle a raison, renchérit Harry, lui aussi en retrait. On va t'y conduire, suis-nous !

Ron acquiesça faiblement et, avec difficulté, aligna un pas devant l'autre. Ils dépassèrent un groupe de jeunes Moldus excités comme des puces, parlant en flot continu de leur séjour linguistique en France. Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent enfin la porte qui menait au pont et l'ouvrirent d'une poussée. Une rafale de vent chargée d'embruns les accueillit telle une gifle cinglante et leur coupa le souffle. Ron eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre la rambarde que son dîner se faisait la malle dans la Grande Bleue, allant rejoindre une faune écoeurée par tant de pollution.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, sur Malefoy et ses acolytes cette fois-ci.

- Tiens tiens tiens ! railla Drago, une moue dédaigneuse accrochée aux lèvres. Un rouquin malade, une crinière au vent et un binoclard…

- On dirait bien la bande de dégénérés la plus miteuse de Poudlard, lui fit écho Crabbe, envoyant ses coudes épais dans les côtes de Malefoy.

Ce dernier pivota légèrement sa tête pour lui lancer un regard significatif.

- Pard… Excuse, Drag'… balbutia-t-ilécarlate.

Nouveau regard de carnassier.

- Désol… retenta Crabbe avant de se prendre un cou de genou bien appliqué de son compère Goyle.

Le silence se fit de cette carcasse creuse. Drago Malefoy poursuivit, un brin contrarié d'avoir été interrompu dans ses effets narquois.

- Ne serait-ce pas Weasmoche, Granger et… Potter ? articula-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ron, le rouge chassant le vert de son visage, dégaina sa baguette.

- Tt tt tt, fit Malefoy en secouant la tête, le règlement interdit formellement toute démonstration de ce genre en domaine moldu.

- Parce que c'est toi qui respecte les règles, maintenant ? ironisa Hermione, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

Une nouvelle rafale vint plaquer les deux bandes rivales contre les parois froides et humides du ferry. Malefoy claqua des doigts et dit :

- Venez, laissons ces abrutis donner à manger aux poissons.

Hermione perçut, tandis que les trois inséparables s'en retournaient, comme des rires étouffés. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment et appela ses compagnons pour qu'ils la suivent à l'intérieur.

- Non, Hermione, je crois que… je crois que… se lamenta Ron, de nouveau penché par-dessus le bastingage.

- Il faut rentrer quand même ! le pressa son amie. Je suis sûre qu'ils mijotent quelque chose… !

Harry haussa les épaules :

- Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ma traversée pour une poignée d'idiots, fit-il, indifférent.

Après avoir lorgné sur son ami, il revit sa décision.

- Euh… je rentre avec Hermione, tu nous rejoins plus tard, Ron ? fit-il maladroitement.

Ron lui lança un regard qui signifiait « lâcheur ingrat » mais ne répondit rien, et pour cause… Tandis qu'Hermione et lui regagnaient la chaleur du ferry, une onde glacée les frôla. Harry n'y prêta d'abord pas attention mais au cri de la jeune fille, il sut que quelque chose allait de travers. Le visage de la jeune fille pelait d'une étrange manière des lambeaux de peau verdâtre. En y regardant de plus près, Harry réalisa que son amie ne pelait pas, non, il lui poussait des écailles…

- Harry, je… me sens toute… bizarre, bafouilla Hermione en touchant son visage.

- Heu… je… ne… ne panique pas… tenta gauchement de la rassurer le jeune sorcier. Je… tu… tu dois faire une réaction allergique à quelque chose…

- Harry, dit-elle d'une voix blanche, je… je me dessèche !

Paniqué, il vit le visage de son amie se couvrir rapidement d'écailles vertes striées de noir. Des voix se rapprochaient d'un couloir transversal. Vite, il devait réagir, trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas que des Moldus surprennent la sorcière dans cet état. Il était hors de question qu'ils aillent rejoindre Ron, si quelqu'un venait ils ne pourraient plus se cacher !

- Harry ! Mes mains ! gémit-elle. Elles sont palmées ! Et quelle soif j'ai ! Mon corps ! Ces vêtements me grattent terriblement ! Aide-moi !

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Hermione était réellement mal, son teint que l'on devinait blafard sous ses écailles verdâtres traduisait sa terreur. La jeune fille, sèche comme une éponge dans le désert, poussa un hurlement de douleur qui se mua en un son étrange, animal, un…hennissement.

_-… voir la Tour Eiffel ça faisait si longtemps que…_

- Harry y y y y ! gémit la sorcière. Fais quelque chose !

Son compagnon la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna par la première porte qui se présenta à lui. Le logo « toilettes, femme » ne le frappa pas et il se retrouva dans les sanitaires. Des compartiments douches, des WC, des lavabos… un miroir. Hermione éclata en sanglot mais ses larmes s'évaporèrent aussitôt.

_-… surtout pas rater Montmartre… _

Les voix se rapprochaient. Harry poussa presque Hermione sous la douche et l'aspergea d'eau glacée. Au lieu de hurler, la jeune fille hennit de soulagement. Ses jambes lui manquèrent et elle dut se cramponner au cou de l'adolescent.

_-… emplettes dans la capitales et…_oooooooooh ! hurla une voix outrée.

Harry se redressa, Hermione toujours suspendue à son cou. D'où elles étaient, les arrivantes ne pouvaient voir que la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille, qui enlaçait passionnément le jeune garçon dégoulinant d'eau froide. Pétrifié, celui-ci n'osait plus faire aucun mouvement.

- Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! s'exclama une vieille Anglaise qui portait un chapeau vert pomme piqué de deux grosses cerises en plastique luisant.

- C'est odieux ! Ah, quelle jeunesse ! s'insurgea une autre, au visage lifté et au fond de teint outrageusement épais.

- Viens, Margaret, allons-nous en !

Sur des expressions étouffées de « scandaleux »« décadence » et « jeunesse dépravée », le duo reflua vers le couloir. Harry, malgré son affreuse gêne, soupira de soulagement. Il regarda Hermione, qui avait relâché son étreinte, et sursauta.

- On va avoir de sérieux ennuis, soupira Hermione en tendant une main palmée vers son ami.

Bouche bée, ce dernier la détailla du regard : un visage allongé de cheval, des mains palmées et griffues, une queue de poisson, des écailles puantes sur tout le corps, mais les mêmes cheveux. Le blond coupait énormément sur le vert de son enveloppe corporelle. Ses vêtements déchirés gisaient sur le sol.

- Hermione, tu… tu t'es changée… en.. en… bégaya son ami.

- En kelpie, je sais, gémit-elle, désemparée. Encore un coup de ce sale petit Serpentard ! Mais le plus important n'est pas là… j'ai besoin d'eau ! D'eau de mer !

- Tu restes ici, je vais chercher un professeur.

- Nooooon ! s'écria Hermione. Ne me laisse pas ici !

- Tu as besoin d'aide, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

L'adolescente plongea son regard chevalin dans celui de Harry et se mordit la lèvre.

- Ne me laisse pas trop longtemps ! Et jette un sort aux sanitaires. Au point où nous en sommes, peu importe si nous usons de magie !

Harry sortit des sanitaires et jeta un discret sortilège de verrouillage à la serrure. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers les salons où devaient se trouver la plupart des étudiants et professeurs de Poudlard. Il croisa un Ron moins verdoyant qu'à l'accoutumée ( depuis la traversée maritime, s'entend ).

- Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? s'enquit l'adolescent. Son horrible brosse enragée essaie encore d'attraper Coquecigrue ! Ils sont partis sur le pont avant.

Harry esquissa un sourire en pensant à Pattenrond chassant du hibou, mais recouvra sa gravité lorsqu'il se souvint de ce qui l'amenait.

- Ron, Hermione est dans les sanitaires pour femme. Elle… elle s'est transformée en kelpie…

Le garçon lui renvoya un regard qui tenait du néant cosmique, c'està-dire vide.

- Hermione ? En cheval de mer ? déglutit-il avec perplexité. Comment… ?

- Ben quoi, Weasmoche Ça te choque ? Cette Sang-de-Bourbe avait déjà la crinière, je l'ai simplement aidée ! railla une voix traînante et froide.

Ron foudroya Malefoy du regard mais ne releva pas. A la place, il agrippa très fort le bras de Harry, qui fulminait en silence, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers les salons.

Rogue arborait un air qui transcendait le dégoût et l'agacement, un sourire narquois avait même trouvé le moyen de se faufiler sur son visage blafard.

- Vous dites que Miss Granger se pavane actuellement en canasson écailleux sur le ferry ? gronda-t-il sourdement, de façon à ce que seul le duo d'amis l'entende et qu'il perçoive par la même occasion la colère froide de leur professeur.

- Hum… elle est cachée… avança Ron pour sa défense.

- Taisez-vous, Weasley ! aboya-t-il silencieusement comme seul lui savait le faire. Contentez-vous de me conduire à cette inconsciente !

- C'est Malefoy, monsieur…, tenta Harry.

Au regard de Rogue, le jeune homme serra la mâchoire et emboîta le pas au prévenant Ron. Ils remontèrent un couloir où de jeunes Moldues gloussaient ostensiblement sur le passage du professeur vêtu d'un tailleur noir et d'un col à jabot en soie blanche ( faute de sa cape réconfortante de sorcier ), et de ces deux grands adolescents étriqués dans leurs habits. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les sanitaires pour femmes où la porte béait. Harry se précipita à l'intérieur pour une fouille rapide des locaux, mais il ne récolta qu'une paire de gifles et une écaille sur le sol.

- Elle a disparu ! gémit-il en se tournant vers Ron, rongé d'angoisse.

Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque acerbe lorsque par les haut-parleurs une voix scanda _« Un homme à la mer »_


	2. Petite complication

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et quelques petits éléments aussi. Pour la ville, l'humour pathétique et les situations, c'est de mon fait. Ah, et quelques emprunts à El Viejito Romain. ;))

**2. Petite complication**

_« Un homme à la mer ! »_

Ron, Harry et le professeur Rogue se précipitèrent, au même titre que la majorité de l'équipage, sur le pont. Penchés au-dessus des flots écumants, les badauds cherchaient le sensationnel : « Qui ça peut bien être ? Comment est-il tomber ? »

- Là ! Là ! cria subitement un officier, lancez la bouée !

Les rumeurs des passagers se turent aux cris de l'homme, et chacun tenta d'apercevoir la victime.

- Mais c'est une fille ! Regardez, là ! Vous voyez ses cheveux blonds ? annonça hystériquement une femme d'âge mûr en pointant un index voyeur sur la mer.

- C'est pas humain ! C'est pas humain ! glapit un homme au teint rougeaud en s'agitant comme un poulpe hors de l'eau.

Une clameur d'angoisse mêlée à de la surprise pure couvrit le rugissement de la Manche, et comme par magie les Moldus dégainèrent leurs appareils photos et caméscopes. Aussitôt la surface de la mer fut éblouie de flash blancs qui assommèrent plus d'un krill à la dérive. Ron, qui commençait à avoir le mal de mer, se réfugia sous un escalier tandis que son ami se précipitait vers les garde-fous. Jouant des coudes et des pieds, il se fraya un passage jusqu'à un observatoire adéquat.

Surnageant maladroitement, Hermione –du moins à en juger par la crinière blonde qui s'étalait autour de la créature écailleuse comme une traîne –poussait de petits hennissements de détresse. Mais très vite, elle cessa ses barbotements hasardeux et se mit à évoluer avec plus de confiance dans la Manche glacée de ce début d'automne. Soudain, le kelpie-Hermione disparut entièrement sous l'écume, arrachant un cri d'angoisse à Harry, et des « Où est-elle, vous la voyez ? », « T'as pris une photo ? Ça peut rapporter gros ! » aux Moldus avides de sensations fortes.

Sous les yeux écarquillés des passagers, le kelpie émergea de l'eau, une longue crête blonde battant le vent derrière lui, son corps de poisson glissant sur les vagues avec l'aisance d'un pou dans une chevelure bien huilée. Hermione, le cheval de mer, parvint même à se cabrer et à hennir de joie avant de s'éloigner comme un éclair du ferry, laissant toute une cargaison de Moldus en émoi.

Harry rejoignit Ron dans son abri avant que la foule ne se ressaisisse et envahisse à nouveau le pont. Il voulut lui communiquer ce dont il avait été témoin, mais une ombre fondit sur lui sans crier gare.

- Monsieur Potter ! grinça le professeur McGonagall. Que signifie tout ce charivari autour de ce cheval de mer ?

- Il s'agit de cette Miss Granger, Minerva, persifla Rogue en surgissant aux côtés de la Gryffondor. Il semble qu'elle ait retrouvé sa forme primitive…

- Je vous dispense de tout commentaire à l'égard de cette élève, s'étouffa la professeur dans un élan de dignité, bien que la nouvelle l'ait ébranlée.

Les lèvres de la vieille sorcière se réduisaient désormais à un trait mince et peu avenant, tandis que son front se plissait de façon outrageuse. Elle tourna les talons et, mal à l'aise dans son tailleur pied-de-poule, lança d'un ton sec :

- Application du plan d'urgence ! Severus, envoyez des hiboux au Ministère des Affaires Etrangères de la Magie, à celui des Incidents Magiques et aux Brigades de Protection des Créatures Magiques... il ne manquerait plus qu'un pêcheur harponne cette malheureuse ! Potter, Weasley, interdiction formelle d'approcher quiconque !

- Mais… voulut protester Ron dans sa verdure faciale.

- Ne discutez pas mes ordres ! fit McGonagall, courroucée.

« En route ! »

Le car s'ébranla, emportant à son bord les élèves surexcités, pour ceux qui avaient passé haut la main l'épreuve de la traversée. Désormais, le groupe de sorciers se trouvait au Terminal de Ouistreham, où s'ouvraient devant eux les premiers paysages de la France. Le visage de Ron s'allongea. Du gris. C'était la couleur dominante. Du bitume gris, des bâtiments gris, un ciel gris où se découpaient des toits gris. Des voitures ternes aux passagers éreintés par la traversée agitée, quelques agents aux gilets fluorescents pour égayer le tout. Tandis que le car quittait le lacis de routes menant au port, le visage de Ron se décrispa. Le véhicule passa un _no man's land_ bétonné où attendaient des voyageurs assoupis, puis atteignit enfin les zones habitées.

Là, un concert de « ooooh » extasiés s'éleva de la majorité des élèves. Des rangées de maisons bien ordonnées à la manière anglaise, mais au style normand. Des maisons moldues très cossues, en somme, qui arboraient leurs splendides façades à colombages. Certaines étaient pourvues de verrières, d'où un aperçu ostentatoire de l'intérieur de la maison était possible. Les adolescents observèrent avec curiosité les premiers Moldus français qui arpentaient les rues quasi désertes de ce début de journée, mais finirent par se lasser et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, oublieux du sens inverse de conduite qu'ils connaissaient très peu pour la plupart. Seuls les sorciers nés de parents moldus furent légèrement perturbés, notamment lorsque le car prit un rond-point « à contresens ».

Dans le vacarme ambiant de ronflements, seuls Harry et Ron ne parvenaient pas à trouver le sommeil. Ils se sentaient terriblement inactifs. Interdits de magie, ils ne possédaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'Hermione devenait, livrée à elle-même dans cette immense étendue aquatique sous une forme qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore. Ron s'était mis à énumérer fébrilement les risques qu'elle encourait. Et si un requin pèlerin, dans un interminable bâillement aux corneilles, l'engloutissait sans autre forme de procès ? Ou si elle se prenait dans des filets ? Ou encore, si un humain peu scrupuleux la capturaient pour ensuite, au choix 1) l'exhiber dans une foire, 2) la disséquer puis vendre la vidéo à ses concitoyens ?

- Ron, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Les Moldus ne sont pas comme ça ! Tout ce que tu sais d'eux c'est à travers les feuilletons regardés sur la télévision détournée par ton père ! Il n'arrivera rien de tel à Hermione !

Ron décocha un regard suspicieux à son compagnon.

- Mais si ce n'est pas les Moldus qui l'attrapent, ce sera les chasseurs de monstres ! C'est très côté chez les Sangs Purs les créatures protégées !

- D'accord, Ron, fit Harry en levant les yeux au plafond, exaspéré. Que proposes-tu ?

- Une recherche au pendule…

- T'en as un ?

- Euh… non, répondit Ron, confus. On en fait apparaître un ?

- Ron ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Bon… Reprenons.

En silence, ils raclèrent leur complexe intellectuel et s'accordèrent sur une option : attendre leur point d'arriver et improviser. Hum… pas très constructif tout ça. Pour quelque chose qui avait demandé un effort intense de connections synaptiques…

Le duo d'amis laissa donc couler l'affaire pendant les six heures que prit le trajet de Caen à leur ville de séjour, Nantes. Ils arrivèrent sous un beau soleil d'été réticent à céder sa place à son confrère l'hiver. Ils abordèrent la ville portuaire par le Pont de Cheviré, suite à un long tour de périphérique. Le chauffeur du car, un Moldu britannique à qui la condition de ses passagers était méconnue, avait choisi d'effectuer ce détour afin de leur offrir une vue d'ensemble de la Cité des Ducs de Bretagne.

De leur belvédère improvisé ils virent la ville lovée autour de la Loire qui coulait paresseusement le long des quais. Les flèches d'une cathédrale et de plusieurs églises s'élevaient majestueusement vers les cieux, accrochant la trame des nuages pour les effiler. Les toits gris bleutés et ardoise sombre des maisons et immeubles de la ville moldue luisaient sous l'humidité restante de la nuit. Le car s'achemina vers le centre de la ville entre deux bouchons du midi. Ils longèrent les quais, y croisèrent un bâtiment militaire gris amarré et suivirent les rames du tramway sur une certaine distance. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Le Château des Ducs de Bretagne, semblant tout droit surgi du passé du fait de ses pierres de tuffeau blanc rénovées de frais, se dressait devant les touristes, imposant édifice mêlant le Moyen-Age et la Renaissance. Tout le monde descendit du car et se rassembla sur le parking. Les élèves de Poudlard, qui étaient habitués à la splendeur et à la taille colossale de Poudlard, ne furent guère impressionnés par ce qui à première vue était un château de petites proportions.

- Alors c'est donc ça la fameuse Riveclaire ! s'exclama dédaigneusement Drago Malefoy, fronçant le nez comme si une odeur le dérangeait.

Le professeur Rogue, de sa démarche raide entravée par son costume, l'attrapa par les épaules et planta un regard noir dans ses yeux :

- Ne mentionnez _jamais_ le monde sorcier en présence de Moldus, gronda-t-il sourdement en désignant le chauffeur du car d'un coup de tête qui le perturba.

En effet, pour faire plus Moldu, le professeur de Potions s'était fait une queue de cheval, et cela lui manquait de ne plus sentir ses cheveux suivre le mouvement quand il faisait un geste de la tête. Certaines élèves en ébullition hormonale avaient enfin pu découvrir le visage complet du professeur le plus mal luné du tout Poudlard, et lui avaient même trouvé un certain charme, n'eut été son teint de champignon de Paris.

- Tant que nous n'avons pas intégré le monde sorcier, il est impératif de taire notre condition ! poursuivit le professeur, plus aussi menaçant sans sa coiffure habituelle. Alors Mr Malefoy, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous tenir à carreau. Est-ce bien compris ?

Le blond arrogant toisa Rogue mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire grincer ses dents sous l'énervement.

- Les enfants ! appela le Professeur Flitwick en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et en tapant des mains. Rassemblez vos affaires !

Les élèves firent docilement la queue pour récupérer leurs bagages dans la soute du car.

- C'est surprenant de voir tant de vieilles malles chez de jeunes gens comme ça, commenta le chauffeur moldu en regardant McGonagall.

- Euh… oui. Nous faisons partie d'une troupe de comédiens… C'est plus commode pour ranger les accessoires et les costumes.

- Ah…acquiesça le Moldu.

Il se gratta le crâne en détaillant les étranges balais trafiqués.

- Nous allons fêter Halloween, mentit McGonagall, devançant la curiosité de l'homme.

Lorsque les bagages furent tous déchargés, McGonagall donna congé au conducteur et mena la classe jusqu'au pont du château. Ils traînèrent leurs lourdes malles sur les planches, ce qui fit un tintamarre de tous les diables qui eut pour conséquence de faire se lever les têtes des passants. Sous l'égide du professeur Trelawney, pressée de rejoindre un donjon où elle pourrait s'adonner à ses nébuleuses activités mystiques, le groupe bruyant de Poudlard gagna la cour du château. Plusieurs touristes les prirent en photo, ce qui fit se renfrogner Severus Rogue. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sort de Détraquage à ces impudents Moldus, mais il récolta la moue sévère de sa consoeur McGonagall.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses réunit ses élèves autour d'un vieux puits surmonté d'un arc en fer forgé.

- L'un après l'autre, vous allez avancer vers la margelle de ce puits et le passage va s'effectuer en douceur, comme lorsque vous empruntez le chemin de la Voie 9 ¾, pour ceux qui arrivent de la gare moldue. Je vous demande la plus grande discrétion.

Parvati Patil ouvrit la marche et fut comme aspirée par le puits. La texture de l'air se brouilla et scintilla un bref instant puis l'édifice recouvra son imperturbable apparence de pierre ancienne. Tant que les élèves, en nombre important, masquaient à la vue des touristes le rituel de passage, cela ne posait pas de problème. Par contre, quand il ne resta plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves, le professeur Flitwick fit léviter un pigeon dodu du rebord d'une fenêtre à meneau et le lâcha dans le vide. Le mouvement de panique de l'infortuné volatile affola ses compagnons qui nichaient en colonie un peu partout sur les ardoises du toit.

Pigeons, moineaux, corbeaux des alentours,… tous prirent leur envol en poussant des cris outrés. Cette scène de débandade accapara l'attention de tous les badauds, qui restèrent le nez levé au ciel, permettant ainsi aux derniers élèves et aux professeurs de franchir le passage ni vus ni connus.

Adolescents comme professeurs n'en revenaient pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel faste de l'école de Riveclair… Les courtines étaient envahis de jeunes gens en habits médiévaux d'une splendide étoffe moirée. Ceux-ci se rendaient probablement d'une tour à l'autre pour suivre un cours. Dans la cour du château, des braseros attendaient la venue de la nuit pour illuminer les pierres blanches de reflets rougeoyants. Des oriflammes or et bleu myosotis pendaient aux murs, agités mollement par la brise. Dans la cour, une rangée d'armures complètes sur piédestal formait une voie d'honneur de leur bras tendu, les gantelets serrant fermement leur lourde épée par la garde.

Un tapis de paille et de fleurs odorantes invitait les visiteurs à remonter jusqu'à l'imposante porte de chêne aux ferrures élégantes. Timidement, les Poufsouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor de sixième année empruntèrent la voie d'honneur, deux par deux, regardant avec appréhension les armures impassibles et le tranchant de leur épée. Néanmoins, tout le monde arriva sans encombre jusqu'à la lourde porte, dont les deux battants s'ouvrirent silencieusement. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut sur le seuil. Grande, élancée, les cheveux châtains retombant en boucles souples sur ses épaules, elle avait un visage régulier et avenant, non dénué de charme. Ses yeux, d'un vert intense, miroitaient calmement. Elle portait un surcot blanc nacré bordé de fourrure bleu ciel par-dessus une cotte rose pâle. Son front était ceint d'un bandeau d'argent tissé, incrusté de gemmes rouges.

- Bienvenue à Riveclaire, mes chers amis ! fit-elle en ouvrant ses bras dans un geste d'accueil. J'espère de tout cœur que votre séjour parmi nous vous sera agréable et que des liens forts se tisseront entre nos deux écoles. Aussi, sentez-vous comme chez vous, et n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si besoin est. Ce soir, pour apprendre à nous connaître, je vous convie à un banquet ! Maintenant, allez où bon vous semble pour découvrir les lieux. A ce soir !

Les élèves s'entre-regardèrent, indécis. Faute d'une maîtrise suffisante de la langue française, ils n'avaient compris que des bribes. Voici ce que cela donnait pour un élève lambda :

- Bienvenue à Riveclaire… _brouillard brouillard_…amis ! … _neige_…cœur…_blizzard crânien_… séjour… _tempête intellectuelle_… agréable… _néant artistique_… deux écoles. … _cafouillage_… chez vous…_sirocco intempestif_… Ce soir… _mayday mayday_… banquet ! … _trou noir_…lieux… _gouffre abyssal_… soir !

Tels des lapins pris entre deux phares, les jeunes gens se dévisagèrent avec l'intelligence d'une seiche ensablée.

- Faites ce que vous voulez ! les invectiva/traduisit le professeur de Potions.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour se disperser bruyamment.


	3. Recherche Hermione désespérément

Disclaimer : les persos, noms déposés et tout le tintouin à l'auteur JK Rowling, le reste à moi... Voilà, c'est tout ! RR !

**3. Recherche Hermione désespérément**

« Circulez ! » grogna Rogue à Ron et Harry, les inséparables.

Le duo s'éloigna en vitesse, emportant dans son sillage le nuage maussade qui auréolait leur professeur de Potions. Ron tira son ami par la manche pour lui indiquer la présence de MacGonagall près d'une boule de buis en pot.

- Quoi ? fit Harry distraitement.

- Tu me demandes quoi ! s'offusqua Ron, les yeux exorbités.

Un sourire béat flottait sur le visage du sorcier à la cicatrice lézardée. Ça avait le don d'exaspérer Ron ; non qu'il n'aimât pas voir son ami dans un état autre que « fronçant-les-sourcils-pour-bien-montrer-la-cicatrice-qui-lui-rappelait-sans-cesse-sa-poisse-monumentale », mais là, dans une situation aussi critique que celle-ci, il y avait des limites.

- Tu te souviens ? essaya de le tirer de sa rêverie Ron. Hé ! J'te cause !

- Hein ? Quoi ? obtint-il pour toute réponse.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ce qu'il était parfois dur de rester indulgent envers ses meilleurs amis, quand bien même ceux-ci manquaient de se faire

aplatir par des trolls

pulvériser par un professeur retors qui se prenait pour un charmeur de tête

hacher menu par un gros serpent fantasque au nom d'aromate

dégommer d'un balai par : A/ un Cognard énervé, B/ un malaise, C/ un camarade non _fair-play_

embrasser par une créature immonde à l'haleine putride comme après ingurgitation d'ail, de charcuterie et de fromage coulant ( le tout saveur crustacés )

ronger par un animagus non déclaré

envoyer dans l'autre monde par la case directe « cimetière »

expédier de l'autre côté du miroir par un revenant ultra-crampon

Ron secoua la tête pour rappeler à l'ordre ses pensées vagabondes. Donc, en résumé, bien qu'il comprenne qu'Harry soit sujet à des péripéties où qu'il pointe son nez dans le vaste Poudlard, et qu'accessoirement il en souffre, ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier le rôle du « fidèle ami » qu'il faisait, lui, Ronald Weasley.

- Harry ? fit-il plus sèchement.

Mouvement de sourcil vague.

- Moui, Ron ?

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? s'emporta son acolyte.

- Gneurf… soupira mélancoliquement Harry, en contemplation devant une feuille morte. C'est si…calme, ici…

- Par les poux du Yeti, Harry ! trépigna franchement Ron, le visage enflammé de colère. Tu oublies donc notre Hermione !

- Her… commença-t-il doucement… HERMIONE !

- Eurêka ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry avait presque crié. Une nichée de pigeons s'envola vers d'autres pierres plus sereines.

- La pauvre ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Il faut la retrouver !

- Oh, vraiment ? ironisa son ami face à la perspicacité flagrante du Celui-qui-a-survécu.

- Bah alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On n'a ptêt pas toute la journée devant nous !

Harry affichait une mine bougonne désormais, la traditionnelle barre des soucieux était revenue se fixer sur son front, côtoyant sa cicatrice.

- C'est bon, pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça ! protesta-t-il faiblement.

- Mais je m'énerve p… !

Ron s'arrêta, se composa une figure plus amicale et fit de nouveau face à son interlocuteur.

- MacGo est dans la cour, elle ne semble pas très pressée de s'occuper de l'affaire du kelpie. Alors tu sais ce qu'il nous reste à faire…

Concentré comme une plante carnivore à l'affût d'un moustique imprudent, Harry tapota rapidement sa ceinture, là où se trouvait sa baguette. Reprenant le dessus, il fit signe à Ron de le suivre et descendit d'un pas volontaire une volée de marches dans la cour, qui menait à une arche creusée dans l'enceinte du château. Des grilles rutilantes barraient l'accès aux douves du château, étendue verte où barbotaient canards, cygnes et grenouilles volantes. Harry, fidèle à lui-même, ne se laissa pas démonter par l'obstacle : il donna une pichenette aux grilles, qui s'ouvrirent dans un couinement plaintif.

- Bien, rentre là-dedans, intima-t-il en désignant une ouverture sombre dans la muraille du château.

- Quoi, dans ce trou puant ? déglutit Ron. Mais ça doit grouiller de tarentules… !

- Ne discute pas, Ron ! Pense à Hermione !

Ron faillit répliquer quelque chose d'amer, mais se retint. Docilement, il s'exécuta. Mieux valait un Potter casse-pieds qu'un Potter heureux.

- Bien, maintenant, il nous faut une carte.

- Mais…

- Pas de panique ! s'imposa Harry, maître de lui. Il nous suffit d'en dessiner une dans la terre.

D'un geste expert, le sorcier traça du bout de sa baguette les contours Sud de la Grande-Bretagne, ainsi que ceux de l'Irlande, puis il s'appliqua à dessiner les côtes françaises Nord et Ouest. Marque suprême de son application, le bout de sa langue pointait hors de sa bouche.

- Voilà, fit-il, satisfait, après un long moment.

- Oui, et après ? le questionna Ron, le regard plaqué sur les représentations approximatives de cette partie de l'Europe.

- Bien, bien, bien…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de murmurer « _aero avis maritima_ ». Une nuée de mouettes et de fous de Bassan miniatures se forma sur le sol, et bientôt les oiseaux de poussière se mirent à criailler en fondant sur les poissons plats de la mer graphique.

- Ron ! le semonça son ami. Arrête de faire l'enfant !

- Bon, bon, si on peut même plus s'amuser ! marmonna-t-il.

- _Navigium_ !

Un ferry miniature apparut au milieu de la Manche.

- _Equis maritimus_ ! poursuivit Ron, qui commençait à comprendre les manipulations de son compagnon.

Avec un « pof » sonore, un kelpie tout en couleur et en odeur apparut sur la carte.

- Ah, s'étonna Harry, on reconnaît même les cheveux d'Hermione !

- Sa crinière tu veux dire ! Bon bon, je m'tais ! capitula Ron.

- _Navigium accelerantis Naoned_ ! incanta Harry, imperturbable.

Là, le navire prit de la puissance et sillonna la carte de poussière au son recherché du « teuf teuf ». Malgré le sortilège, le navire mit un certain temps avant d'atteindre son port : Caen.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Euh… on sait où est allé le ferry… expliqua Ron avec des pincettes, ne voulant pas risquer de se faire rabrouer. C'était une chouette animation, les mouvements sont fluides et tout, mais c'est Hermione qu'on cherche…

Harry se frappa le front.

- Mais où avais-je la tête ! _Equis maritimus accelerantis_ !

Cette fois, ce fut le kelpie de poussière qui mit ses turbos et galopa/plongea/nagea/ondula ( option hennissement ) dans la Manche, puis contourna la pointe de Bretagne pour batifoler dans l'Atlantique. Soudain, le kelpie bifurqua vers les terres, et remonta un fleuve à contre-courant sur quelques dizaines de centimètres. Soudain, lorsqu'elle atteignit la croix indiquant une ville moldue, Hermione la Kelpie se volatilisa dans un « piuuuuuf » timoré.

- C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! pesta Harry, déçu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Elle s'est faite pêcher ! glapit-il.

- Peut-être que…

- Elle s'est intoxiquée à l'eau de ce fleuve ! paniqua Ron. Ces Moldus versent n'importe quoi dedans !

- Peut-être qu'elle a tout simplement…

- Ou alors c'est une anguille de la Loire qui l'a avalée ! J'ai entendu dire un Tritondeau que ces créatures grouillent par ici !

- …tout simplement quitté…

- C'est sûrement un chasseur de monstres qui l'a tuée !

- … quitté le monde moldu pour…

- A l'heure qu'il est on doit la rembourrer avec de la paille, mais on l'a vidée avant !

- …pour passer dans…

- On va la retrouver dans quelques années, de la poussière plein les écailles, les cheveux habités par des araignées, pendue comme trophée au mur d'une demeure !

- Tais-toi, Ron, par pitié, tais-toi ! Je ne m'entends plus penser !

Ron cessa ses lamentations et dévisagea Harry comme s'il pouvait soulager son angoisse. Au moment où un cygne crachant s'approchait du duo, une formidable explosion de gerbes d'eau éclaboussa la carte ensorcelée. Les mouettes de poussière furent noyées sans plus de discussions. Ron, terrifié, quitta sa niche sombre pour se réfugier de l'autre côté des barreaux, comme s'ils pouvaient lui être d'un quelconque secours.

- Huuuuhuhuuuhuh ! hennit une créature verdâtre, saluant de ses pattes palmées.

- Hermione ! s'écrièrent à l'unisson Ron et Harry.

- Héhéhé, les gars ! Comment va ? leur répondit la sorcière ensorcelée.

- Oh, comme on s'est inquiétés ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ?

- Wahou ! se défoula Hermione, secouant sa chevelure blonde. Quel bonheur tout au long de la route ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela fait du bien de pouvoir dominer l'océan ! C'est grisant !

- Hermy, calme-toi, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu es… avança Harry, maladroit.

- Repoussante ? le remplaça-t-elle. Oui, pour quelqu'un comme _toi_, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis de Nessie ! Ni des dauphins d'ailleurs !

- Oh, Hermione ! protesta Ron. Oh, non tu exagères ! Tu…

- Oui, je suis une véritable icône dans la mer !

- Tu… tu as flirté avec des poissons ? bégaya faiblement son ami.

- Je suis un cheval de mer, que je sache !

- Hermione, tu t'identifies bien trop à ce… cette… bestiole ! ne put se retenir de dire Harry.

- Bestiole ? rugit-elle, ses écailles virant au pourpre. Tu oses insulter la race des chevaux de l'océan ! Nous les kelpies sommes nobles !

- Hermione, tu t'entends parler ? dit Harry. On croirait entendre Malefoy !

Avec la rapidité d'un serpent, la sorcière décocha une claque retentissante à Harry, le laissant groggy sur le sol. Paniqué, Ron pointa sa baguette vers son amie et hurla :

- _Stupefix_ !

La jeune fille se raidit et sombra rapidement dans les douves. Affolé, Ron jeta sa baguette par terre, ôta ses chaussures et plongea à sa suite. Les douves étaient étonnamment profondes pour un si petit château. Les eaux chargées en limon l'empêchèrent de voir les choses qui le frôlèrent, mais son imagination prit malicieusement le relais. Néanmoins, il ne faillit pas et finit par rattraper Hermione. Il agrippa une de ses « pattes » écailleuses et la remonta vers l'air libre.

Lorsqu'il creva la surface, il crut que ses poumons venaient d'exploser. Avec l'énergie qu'il lui restait, il grimpa sur la rive de pierre et tira son amie au sec. Puis il s'écroula de fatigue, ruisselant.

- … idée d'aller jouer les terreurs des grands fonds aussi ! disait Rogue de sa voix froide.

- Severus, il ne faut pas envisager les choses comme ceci, lui répondait la voix de MacGonagall. L'important c'est qu'ils soient tous sains et sauf. Miss Granger aura peut-être quelques difficultés à oublier la liberté que confère cette expérience aquatique, mais elle s'en remettra. Il lui faut juste un temps de réadaptation…

- Ah oui ? ironisa Rogue. Vous me semblez très renseignée sur ce sujet, Minerva. Avez-vous cédée à l'appel du grand large dans votre jeunesse ?

Le professeur de Métamorphoses siffla entre ses dents puis tourna les talons sans répondre, suivie du ricanement de Rogue.

Ron papillonna des paupières et soupira de soulagement. Hermione saine et sauve… Il se redressa sur les coudes. Une infirmerie. Une moue sceptique se forma sur ses lèvres, puis il retrouva le sourire et secoua Harry et Hermione qui dormaient dans les lits voisins.

- Debout, y a un banquet ce soir ! Ce serait dommage de le manquer !

- Gnark rhmph… fit Hermione.

- Frumptf roft... lui fit écho Harry.


	4. Ils sont venus, ils ont vu, ils ontmangé...

Disclaimer : blablablabla Poudlard et les personnages qui y sont attachés sont de JK Rowling, le reste c'est de moa. Pigé ? ( Des reviews ne seraient pas de refus…  ). Bon, que dire, sinon que je m'échauffe ? Si vous aimez, faites-le moi savoir, laissez une review, je serai encore plus motivée ! ( pas de malentendu avec le titre de ce chapitre, je raffole de la cuisine française… mais ptêt pas du plat mentionné plus loin… ) Merci à tous les reviewers précédents, j'espère que vous aimerez !

**4. Ils sont venus, ils ont vu, ils ont…mangé français**

« Si tu arrêtais de bouger comme ça,Parvati ! grommela Hermione en laçant le corset argenté paré de dentelles vert pomme de son amie.

Les doigts frénétiquement plantés dans la colonne du lit à baldaquin, la jeune sorcière ne bronchait pas, bien qu'elle donnât l'image d'une belette mortifiée au bord de l'asphyxie.

Comment peux-tu porter ces instruments de torture,Parvati ? fit Hermione en tirant d'un coup sec sur les lacets, ce qui arracha une bouffée d'air vicié à son amie.

C'est… tend…hance… hen… Frhance… expira péniblement Parvati. Thoutes les fhilles du mhonde shor…cier hen… portent…

Hermione, avec un grognement désapprobateur, relâcha les lacets et fit un nœud.

Voilà… Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais… tu ressembles à un saucisson prêt pour le fumoir. Tu en as même le teint. Je me demande bien comment tu fais pour respirer avec cette saleté.Parvati !

La jeune sorcière s'était écroulée, le visage cramoisi. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et la pointa vers la poitrine de Parvati, puis prononça une formule de décompression. Le thorax de la sorcière évanouie se souleva brusquement et elle reprit ses esprits.Parvati prit la main qu'Hermione lui tendait pour se relever.

Merci, Hermi…

Dépêche-toi, le banquet va commencer ! la coupa-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle agrippa le bras deParvati et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers dont la patine témoignait de l'ancienneté. Tout au long des murs, prisonnières de soutiens en forme de pattes de dragon, flambaient des torches crépitantes qui saluèrent les passantes en crachant une langue bleue vive qui manqua roussir la tignasse soigneusement lissée d'Hermione ( mais sans autre résultat que l'apparence négligée d'une moufette surmenée ). Celle-ci pesta, passa en revue toutes les expressions impliquant des viscères de lutins, des neurones inexistants de calamar fantôme et de la bile de pois cassé.

Hermione, pourquoi es-tu si hargneuse ? lui lançaParvati de sa voix lointaine. N'est-ce pas merveilleux d'être là ? Parmi tous ces gens ? Dans ce château…

Son amie crispa la mâchoire mais garda le silence. Elle avait l'air d'humeur massacrante, pour une raison inconnue.

Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Hermy… avança la jeune fille corsetée.

Parvati! Ferme-là ! aboya Hermione.

Son agression verbale était sans appel : elle était effectivement d'humeur massacrante.Parvati ne se renfrogna même pas, elle se contenta de pousser un soupir rêveur en lorgnant sur la foule d'élèves massés dans le hall.Parvati Patilavait cette faculté de rester maîtresse d'elle-même dans bien des situations, même lorsqu'une amie à elle se métamorphosait en doberman. Là, elle scannait la gent masculine de Riveclair.

J'ai hâte d'essayer le French kiss… l'entendit murmurer Hermione.

Un gong retentit dans le château. La directrice de l'école de sorcellerie, Mélusine Clairefontaine, vêtue d'une robe bouffante mais aérienne, se mêla aux élèves et frappa dans ses mains.

Chers amis de Poudlard, je vous convie au banquet de bienvenue !

Cette fois-ci, dirigés par leur estomac famélique, les sorciers des quatre maisons n'eurent pas besoin des talents d'interprète de Rogue, pas plus qu'un raclement acharné de leur matière grise, pour affluer d'eux-mêmes vers la salle de banquet. Des bancs ainsi que de longues tables à tréteaux en chêne massif formaient un U dans la salle, laissant un large espace pour des réjouissances au milieu. Comparé aux quatre rangées d'interminables tables du réfectoire de Poudlard, cela faisait un changement. Il fallait préciser que les élèves de Riveclair étaient aussi beaucoup moins nombreux qu'à Poudlard. Il s'en ressentait –ô comble de l'étonnement –une meilleure ambiance, où les rivalités étaient faibles entre les quatre maisons : Tritondeau, Brumeblême, Avauleau et Patapon.

Français comme Britanniques se placèrent à table, les élèves sur les côtés, leurs professeurs sur l'estrade. Des assiettes en porcelaine luisaient de vide sur les tables, jouxtant des couverts en argent ciselé.

Régalez-vous ! claironna une voix perdue quelque part dans les profondeurs poussiéreuses du plafond à caisson.

Tous les regards des visiteurs se levèrent en même temps, en quête de cette voix mystérieuse. Personne ne vit quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est des araignées pudiques qui postillonnèrent leur gêne sur les convives, et des chauves-souris insomniaques qui chutèrent avec un bruit mat. Les visiteurs abaissèrent leurs yeux et découvrirent des tables remplies de victuailles alléchantes.

HAHAHAHAHA ! explosa de rire une vieille femme ratatinée, son visage ridé comme un pruneau oublié pendant une décennie sous les ardeurs du soleil de Sahara.

La femme siégeait aux côtés de Mélusine Clairefontaine. Elle portait une haute coiffe blanche en fine dentelle, retenue sous son menton plissé par des rubans.

Mouhahaha ! Ça marche à chaque fois ! s'esclaffa-t-elle, battant des pieds par-dessus la table.

Dame Bigouden, tenez-vous devant nos invités, la serina gentiment la directrice.

Qui a apporté la nourriture ? éclata en concert l'ensemble des Britanniques.

Mes semblables ! exulta Dame Bigouden, tapotant sa coiffe. Nous les Korrigans n'aimons pas beaucoup être scrutés par des étrangers, aussi faisons-nous nos actions à la sauvette !

Satisfaits de cette réponse, les jeunes gens rabattirent leur attention sur leurs plats. Un fumet alléchant montait de petits bouts de viande marinant dans une sauce brunâtre. Au milieu de chaque assiette, trois petits pois se battaient en duel. Des yeux suspicieux décortiquèrent imaginairement les contenus des assiettes. Une Serdaigle hurla lorsqu'une chauve-souris abrutie de sommeil atterrit dans son verre d'hydromel. La créature battit mollement de ses ailes caoutchouteuses en poussant de faibles « hic hic ». Il fallut l'intervention d'un Français de Tritondeau pour retirer le mammifère enivré de la coupe. Cet acte de bravoure lui valut une œillade langoureuse de la damoiselle en danger de pâmoison.

SOLDATS ! cria une voix énergique. UN PEU DE TENUE !

Un spectre vêtu d'une armure criblée de balles avait fait irruption dans l'espace laissé par les tables. Une coupe au bol et un casque surmonté d'une tête et d'un coup de cygne le caractérisaient. Une épée battait à sa cuisse, tandis que dans sa ceinture se voyait un mousquet.

A MON COMMANDEMENT ! ordonna-t-il en lissant sa moustache frisottée avec raffinement. PRESENTEZ… FOURCHETTES !

Des tintements métalliques résonnèrent dans la salle des banquets. Les élèves de Poudlard imitèrent leurs congénères de Riveclair dans le maniement de fourchette.

PREPAREZ… CHARGEMENT ! brailla-t-il encore en gesticulant.

Les sorciers mirent leur fourchette en position inclinée, prête à fondre dans le plat.

CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! intima l'excentrique fantôme.

Emportés dans l'action, toutes les personnes présentes piquèrent dans l'assiette ( un peu trop vigoureusement pour certains : des grincements à donner la migraine à des craies névropathes furent accueillies par des grincements de dents et des sifflements horripilés ), saisirent de la nourriture et la portèrent à leur bouche.

MACHEEEEEEEZ ! récidiva le spectre.

Des mastications enthousiastes comblèrent le silence de la pièce. Le verdict était unanime : miam, c'était délicieux !

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA ! gloussa le fantôme.

Commandant Batoistéinnôm ! Voyons ! Laissez donc les hôtes en paix ! Ils sont exténués par le voyage !

Hahahahahahaha ! l'épaula à son tour Dame Bigouden la Korrigan. Vous ne voulez pas connaître la chute ? Hahahahaha !

Les mines réjouies des élèves de Riveclair se mêlèrent à celles, dans l'expectative, des élèves de Poudlard.

Vous venez de manger des cuisses de grenouille mijotées dans du vin de coteaux ! leur annonça la vielle korrigan, goguenarde.

HUH ? fit le Commandant Batoistéinnôm, désappointé au point que sa moustache s'en défrisa.

Bah, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour tirer des têtes de six pieds de long ? retenta Bigouden. Vous, les Anglais, manger des couiiisses de guenouiiilles !

La korrigan avait mis beaucoup de cœur à singer l'accent anglais. Mais elle eut droit aux mêmes regards indifférents. Vexée, elle se rabougrit sur son banc et marmonna dans sa barbe ( comment nommer autrement un duvet dopé à l'engrais ? ).

Excusez-là, fit Mélusine Clairefontaine. Dame Bigouden adore jouer des farces aux invités, c'est tellement rare de recevoir à Riveclair !

On comprend pas pourquoi, dis donc, maugréa Hermione avec humeur.

Ron lui planta un coude anguleux dans les côtes. Il lui fit les gros yeux.

DE VRAIS TEMERAIRES, CES BRITTONS ! DURS A COMBATTRE, MAIS TRES VALEUREUX ! tonitrua le commandant en guise de commentaire. MANGER CES GLUANTES BESTIOLES DES MARAIS, ÇA OUI ! ÇA DEMANDE DU CRAN, ILS NE MANQUENT PAS DE TRIPES, C'EST SUR ! RIEN QUE PENSER QU'ELLES GOBENT DES LARVES, MOUCHES ET VERS, ÇA M'EN COUPERAIT PRESQUE L'APPETIT SI J'EN AVAIS TOUJOURS ! MALHEUREUSEMENT, LA MOITIE DE MA PANSE ( PAS DE BREBIS FARCIE, HAHA ) A ETE EMPORTEE PAR UN COUP DE CANON DE L'ENNEMI ! A ÇA, LES ENTRAILLES QU'ONT REPEINT LE SOL ! C'ETAIT UN BEAU CARNAGE !

Il accompagna son récit éloquent d'un geste de la main : il écarta un pan de son armure fissurée, laissant entrevoir un joli chaos anatomique. Là, les réactions tant attendues arrivèrent en renfort. Les Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, juniors comme seniors, se contorsionnèrent comme sous le coup d'une immense douleur et produirent d'étranges bruits gastriques. Certains durent quitter la table en courant, à la recherche des latrines perdues.

Sous le regard imperturbable de Rogue, Dame Bigouden et le commandant fantôme se tordaient littéralement de rire. La directrice de l'école frappa dans ses mains pour faire venir jongleur et cracheur de feu. Un homme filiforme vêtu de jaune et de violet fit une entrée fracassante dans la salle, à savoir qu'il se matérialisa dans une flamme verte. Après plus grande observation, les convives rescapés de l'humour dévastateur du duo de plaisantins s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas une flamme ordinaire, mais une dizaine de feux follets agités comme des diables. Les étranges compagnons du cracheur de feu poussaient le même cri nasillard : « pilipilipilipouuuuh » en sautillant de dalle en dalle.

Le jongleur, muni de cerceaux brillants, entra quant à lui par la porte. Sa mine sérieuse cachait une concentration intense tandis qu'il commençait un numéro époustouflant. D'une main habile, il lançait ses anneaux l'un après l'autre et ceux-ci poursuivaient leur course dans un ballet aérien où les feux follets voltigeaient comme des lucioles, sautant d'anneaux en anneaux, sous le regard hypnotisé des spectateurs.

Hermione, assise entre Ron et Harry, ne pipait mot. Elle ne regardait même pas le spectacle. Elle se contentait d'être là, maussade comme un ciel d'automne dans les déserts arctiques, amorphe comme une bête fauve en attente d'une pluie de poissons pour varier son menu carnivore…

Harry, à qui le comportement d'Hermione obscurcissait son plaisir d'être enfin loin de la sacro-sainte menace Dont-Il-Ne-Faut-Pas-Evoquer-Le-Nom-Sous-Peine-De-Subir-Les-Foudres-Des-Imbéciles-A-Qui-Un-Mot-Fiche-Les-Chocottes… huuuum, inspirez !.. Harry se pencha à l'oreille de son amie et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Erreur fatale de débutant. Le coup de tête qu'il se prit malencontreusement ( ben tiens… ! ) dans les parois nasales le fit basculer de son banc. Les quatre fers en l'air, il gémissait sourdement :

Herbione, du ba cassé de dez !

L'infortuné Harry, qui se croyait loin de toute influence maléfique en terre si lointaine, croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle eut un dixième de seconde de pitié avant que la colère ne reprenne le dessus et qu'elle chausse sa mâchoire de prédatrice :

Regarde où tu mets ton nez, andouille !

Sans plus de cérémonies, elle poussa la lourde et longue table avec une surprenante force et s'éclipsa de la salle. Ron, plus avisé que son ami, ne fit même pas semblant de la rattraper et garda son nez dans son assiette. Il semblait trouver les cuisses de grenouille parfaitement esthétiques dans leur jus de vin.

Rod ! geignit Harry entre deux hémorragies nasales. Cedde fille a un zérieux problèbe !

Ron, une fois sûr que leur amie ne rôdait pas dans les parages, haussa les épaules.

C'est ptêt le décalage horaire… proposa-t-il sans conviction.

Rod, on da bêbe pas une heure de dégalage ! Du ferais beut-êdre bieux d'aller boir ce qu'elle a…

Ron déglutit rapidement.

Non, dit-il fermement, il faut soigner ton nez, viens.

Il saisit le bras d'Harry et le traîna hors de la salle, prenant soin d'éviter les feux follets. En son for intérieur, il bougonnait : pourquoi diantre ne pouvait-il pas passer un seul jour normal dans sa vie ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours régler un casse-tête à la demi-heure ? Et qui, mais bon sang de bonsoir, qui l'avait flanqué de deux bras cassés comme Harry et Hermione ? Hein ? Non mais ! C'était plus de l'amour, c'était de la rage !


	5. Attribution de stage

Disclaimer : le monde sorcier, le génie sans bornes et les persos britanniques à JK Rowling, la ville, le monde nantais et les déviances à caractère humoristique ( du moins je l'espère ) à moa… Voilà, amusez-vous bien et REVIEWS à la pelle please ( quoi, l'espoir fait vivre, pas vrai ? ).

**5. Attribution de stage**

La lune, fier croissant doré à la poussière de comète, éclairait avec bienveillance les pierres séculaires du Château de Riveclair. Des nuages effilochaient gaiement leur ouate vaporeuse dans le ciel, tandis que de pâles étoiles clignotaient doucement sur le velours nocturne. Quelques grenouilles, tapies dans les douves, s'échauffaient frénétiquement le gosier.

Koa koa koaaaaaa ! commentait une jeune grenouille à la peau tachetée de rouge, séquelle d'un sortilège manqué.

Koooo oo oo aaaaa... désapprouvait son aïeul, un fier mâle à la carrure de crapaud.

Koo ah ah ! protesta une grenouille à peine finie, sa morphologie de têtard encore visible.

Quelques mètres plus haut, derrière les fenêtres à meneaux, Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Soupirant comme un taureau furieux, il rejeta ses couvertures et s'approcha du lit voisin. Se penchant vers la forme endormie, il avança sa main pour la secouer.

Ron ! appela-t-il à voix basse. Ron, tu dors ?

Koâââââ ? grommela son ami d'une voix endormie.

Harry serra les mâchoires, sur les nerfs. Non seulement ces maudits batraciens l'empêchaient de dormir avec leur concert névrotique en do majeur, mais en plus Ron s'y mettait ! Ils ne savaient que dire « quoi » ici ? Ces fichus mangeurs de grenouilles ! Remonté contre les grenouilles et le règne animal en général, Harry fit les cent pas dans le dortoir, troublant au passage le sommeil paisible de ses compagnons de courants d'air et de grommellements tenaces.

Tss, bande de sapajous ! marmonna-t-il en chaussant ses lunettes.

Puis, la main à mi-chemin en l'air, il s'arrêta, perplexe.

C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? s'exclama-t-il, recevant des injures bien senties pour qu'il baisse le ton. Sapajous ?

Avec une moue dégoûtée, Harry quitta la chambre et se rendit jusqu'à la salle à manger où une pile d'os de grenouilles ( décidément ) dansait la gavotte avec ferveur. Harry, médusé, se frotta les yeux avec les poings, mais la vision persista. Avec un profond soupir de lassitude, il s'approcha du ballet osseux, qui exécutait désormais un numéro de claquettes sur la longue table cirée.

Veux-tu connaître ton avenir, jeune sorcier ? chuchota une voix miniature.

Surpris, Harry sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui, sans résultat.

Qui me parle ? dit-il prudemment, la main prête à brandir sa baguette.

C'est nous ! C'est nous les canaillous ! Les canaillous du Poitou ! scandait la voix, qui semblait modifiée à l'hélium.

Harry passa une main moite sur son visage. Sa cicatrice tendait à ressortir lorsqu'il avait une émotion forte. Etait-il sous l'emprise d'une entité démoniaque ? Avait-il abusé d'une substance illicite ? Est-ce que le jus de mâche était toxique ? Est-ce que la trop forte exposition à la pluie nantaise était dangereuse pour la santé ? Est-ce que l'ingurgitation de berlingots provoquait une longue agonie du système nerveux ?

Viens t'amuser avec nous, choupinou !

Aaaaaaargh ! hurla Harry en restant sur place, pétrifié.

N'aie pas peur, face de pou ! le taquina la voix mesquine.

Aaaaaaargh ! A l'aide ! Professeur McGonagall ! Professeur... R… Reu… Rogue !

Harry se tut aussi brusquement que s'il avait gobé un moucheron migrateur. Avait-il seulement pu dire ça ! Implorer Rogue de lui venir en aide ? Il y avait vraiment des jours où il se faisait honte…

Tu ne rêves pas, pauvre tas ! Nous sommes là, sous ton bras, flagada !

Cette fois-ci, Harry Potter, celui qui avait vaincu, survécu, failli trépasser maintes fois, celui à qui aucune créature du Mal n'avait intérêt à se mesurer sous peine d'y laisser quelques écailles et une peau évidée de son propriétaire, bref, celui qui semblait invincible…craqua. Tremblant comme une gelée anglaise servie sur un ferry par mer agitée, Harry dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'étaler sur les dalles. D'un regard de bœuf qui venait de voir pleuvoir des balles de foin, le jeune homme suivit les pas experts des os de grenouilles lui faire une démonstration de tango.

Souris, tête de pissenlit ! pouffa la voix nasillarde.

Sans retenue, Harry se mit à pleurer. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il enleva ses lunettes et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, à moitié couché sur la table.

Héhéhé ! Sèche tes larmes caillées, sorcier !

Redoublement de larmes de la part du jeune homme. Des petits pas firent pression sur son bras. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, il cessa ses pleurnicheries et fixa les danseurs squelettiques. Les os s'assemblèrent en un visage blanchâtre.

Coucou ! fit la tête grimaçante.

'Lut ? fit Harry, doutant sérieusement de sa capacité à ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant.

Que penses-tu de ce numéro, jeunot ?

Super, maugréa l'adolescent.

Oh, c'est bon, si on ne peux plus rire maintenant ! fit la voix, vexée.

Et, sous le regard myope d'Harry, les os s'effondrèrent tous sur la table dans un cliquetis funeste. Avec rapidité, ils reformèrent de nouveau des ossatures convaincantes de grenouilles. Des peaux translucides apparurent même pour donner une illusion de « consistance ».

Nous sommes les Trublions de Valériane, se présentèrent les grenouilles dans un coassement de concert.

Et qui est cette Valériane ? s'enquit Harry, à la limite de l'indifférence.

Les batraciens clignèrent de leurs yeux globuleux et déglutirent bruyamment.

Valériane n'est pas une personne, c'est une plante. La valériane est utilisée pour les insomnies, cher petit…

Et ? le coupa Harry, ne supportant pas que quiconque le traite ainsi.

Et cette plante provoque aussi des cauchemars, sale cafard, termina une minuscule grenouille, l'air irascible.

Aaaah, dit le jeune sorcier, je vois. Vous êtes donc la représentation physique de mes cauchemars, c'est ça ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, vous savez c'est limite si je m'en moque. Oui, c'est vrai, je suis celui qui a _osé_ affronter Voldemort, même après qu'il ait essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. Vous savez, vivre avec ça au début c'est très dur, c'est vrai, on se dit « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? », mais en réalité on fait avec. D'accord je suis bigleux, maigrelet et j'ai des cheveux qui donneraient des dépressions à des coiffeurs, sans compter une cicatrice stylisée, mais est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de méprisable ? Oui, j'ai eu une vie minable avec les Dursley, oui, mon professeur de Potions me haït comme si je lui avais fait quelque chose à lui précisément, oui, les Serpentard ont envie de me changer en Cognard pour se défouler, oui, j'ai des amis qui ont parfois de mal à me supporter, oui, je suis couvé par mes professeurs, et oui, j'ai tendance à me sentir rejeter lors de mes mauvais jours. Mais non, je ne suis pas un héros, non, je n'ai pas demandé à mener cette vie, non je n'aimais pas être le punching-ball de Dudley, non je n'aime pas qu'on me traite de chouette mal emplumée, non je ne suis pas un assisté qui a besoin de Dumbledore pour faire ses lacets, non je ne suis pas copain avec toutes les créatures bizarroïdes qui échouent à Poudlard, non je ne suis pas le sauveur du monde sorcier… et non, je ne veux pas être Celui-qui-va-y-passer-quand-il-affrontera-Voldemort-parce-que-ça-fait-des-années-qu'il-nous-enquiquine-celui-là-avec-ses-lamentations !

Au bord de l'évanouissement, Harry Potter reprit son souffle. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Son cœur, son âme étaient plus légers. Ouf, il avait évacué tout ça. Il regarda les Trublions de Valériane… qui s'étaient liquéfiés sur la table. Il ne restait plus qu'une petite mare visqueuse où flottaient ici une phalange, ici un crâne.

Quoi, c'est tout ? fit le garçon pour lui-même. Même pas un duel avec ces choses gluantes ? Même pas une incantation pour les faire imploser ? Même pas une migraine ? Pfff, ça devient trop facile.

Déçu, il balaya d'un revers de manche la substance amorphe sur la table et fit la grimace lorsqu'il vit un long filet dégouliner. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya le tout et regagna son lit en traînant des pieds. Les grenouilles, choquées par la disparition subite de leurs congénères cauchemardesques, s'étaient tues.

_Le lendemain matin…_

Aaooooow ! rugit bestialement Harry en s'étirant méthodiquement. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Sa question lancée ne recueillit qu'un unanime « grumbeul grumbeul frobadom laissnoudormirrrrarry ! ». Renforcé par son combat psychologique de la veille, le jeune sorcier ne releva pas cet affront ensommeillé et quitta la chambre. Fringant comme une plante carnivore à la saison des pluies, Harry se rendit à la salle des banquets mâchouiller goulûment quelques cuisses de pintades et se gargariser de jus de mûres. Il remonta se rafraîchir vite fait et se campa dans la cour du château de Riveclair, où une réunion expresse devait se tenir. Des bannières colorées flottaient mollement au vent, et quelques pétales enchantés tourbillonnaient pour la postérité.

Le flot d'élèves de Poudlard ne tarda pas à se déverser dans la cour, dans un joyeux brouhaha que le « aaaw aaaw aaaaaeueuw » enroué d'une troupe de corbeaux s'échinaient à masquer. La Dame de Riveclair apparut bientôt, parée d'une superbe cape de brocart bordé de fils d'argent. Les élèves se turent.

Mes chers jeunes amis, voici venu le moment de votre répartition, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Comme vous le savez tous, vous n'êtes pas en France pour simplement voir le déroulement de notre vie à l'école, mais aussi pour vous immerger dans la culture moldue, pour savoir vous y mélanger en cas de danger.

Une vague de froid s'abattit sur l'assemblée, et plusieurs élèves crispèrent la mâchoire en pensant aux sombres instants que connaissait le monde sorcier britannique.

Ainsi, il est de mon devoir de vous envoyer faire des stages dans des milieux moldus. Avec l'aide de vos professeurs, nous avons convenu de ce qui serait le mieux pour chacun de vous. Malheureusement, les élèves de cette école ne pourront vous accompagner… Aussi je vous demanderai la plus grande vigilance sur vos lieux d'apprentissage. Nul n'aura le droit d'amener son balai, ni sa baguette.

Des protestations s'élevèrent.

Mes chers enfants, je vous prie de ne pas discuter ces ordres, car ils émanent des plus hautes instances du monde sorcier. De plus, c'est pour votre propre sécurité. Mais procédons dès maintenant aux placements.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de dérouler son rouleau de parchemin et d'énoncer :

Terry Boot, assigné au poste de vendeur dans une boutique de souvenirs. Gregory Goyle, stagiaire chez un marchand d'articles de sport. Angelina Johnson, vous irez dans un salon de manucure.

La jeune fille poussa un cri horrifié et tenta de protester, mais la directrice poursuivit.

Ernie McMillan, vous officierez auprès d'un antiquaire. Ronald Bilius Weasley...

Gloussements approximatifs des non-encore-nommés.

… vous irez dans l'équipe de hockey de la ville.

Verdissements de jalousie des nommés et nommés à venir.

Dean Thomas, convié à la tâche de contrôleur dans un cinéma. Pansy Parkinson, vous irez dans un salon d'épilation.

La Serpentard lança un drôle de regard en biais à la directrice pour ses propos insidieux.

Padma Patil, vous ferez votre stage dans un collège.

Décomposition spontanée de son expression.

Hermione Granger, vous irez à la médiathèque de la ville.

Expression mitigée de sa part. Oui, elle vouait un amour inconditionnel aux livres, mais tout de même, ils auraient pu la nommer ailleurs…

Harry Potter, vous irez couper de la grappe dans une exploitation viticole.

Effondrement du moral du jeune homme. La directrice poursuivit son énumération tandis que les stagiaires se regroupaient en marge de la cour, qui pour grommeler, qui pour jubiler.

Tu parles, « choisi en fonction de nos capacités », et ma mère c'est Boudica ! pesta Angelina Johnson. Moi dans un salon pour bonnes femmes ? Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Limer des vieilles biques toute la journée ? Et moi qui ai horreur des limes à ongle ! Et ne parlons pas de l'odeur atroce du vernis ! Ron, pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile !

Hein ? Qui, moi ? fit Ron, qui émergeait doucement de sa rêverie. Hein pour rien…

Voyez ! C'est injuste ! Lui il va faire du hockey, tandis que moi je suis coincée à triturer les pieds puants et les mains calleuses de chochottes !

Calme-toi, Angelina, tu découvriras peut-être les bons côtés de la manucure, tenta d'intercéder Hermione.

Quoiiii ! Y a pas de bons côtés dans ce truc ! Et tu peux parler, toi ! T'es nommée dans ton élément, au moins !

Hermione se renfrogna et préféra tourner les talons.

Bon, on ne va pas commencer à se chamailler, c'est une expérience à découvrir…

Mi-grognant, mi-plaisantant, la compagnie partit se préparer pour le début des catastrophes.


	6. La terreur des sarments

_Disclaimer : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché à cette fic. Déjà qu'elle manquait de tonus, je suis pas sûre de rattraper le tout, mais je vais essayer quand même. _

**6. La terreur des sarments**

- Vas-tu ficher le camp, maudite loche ! pesta Harry, les épis seuls dépassant des vignes.

Parmi les rangs serrés, les conversations diverses cessèrent. Harry ne savait pas se faire discret ce matin-là. Lui qui des années durant avait passé son temps libre à s'éclipser derrière les cookies de son cousin Dudley, il s'attirait les regards et commentaires curieux des autres vendangeurs. Le sécateur n'arrêtait pas de glisser dans sa paume, lui meurtrissant les articulations. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de manier des objets inanimés. Du moins pas en période scolaire. Il se croyait revenu chez les Dursley. D'ailleurs c'était tout comme, en avait-il décidé, renfrogné comme un pruneau.

L'un des ouvriers agricoles le tenait à l'œil depuis le début, prenant son air obstiné comme un affront à l'entrain de l'équipe. De plus, c'était le seul Britannique du lot, et avec sa face de chouette ahurie, il ne récoltait pas les lauriers de la sympathie. Et encore, c'était sans compter ses récriminations après le seau en plastique.

- Vas-tu bien me suivre, baquet de pacotille ! vilipendait-il l'objet, qui lui renvoyait une anse emmêlée dans les grappes vertes. _Deambulo ! Deambulo stupido !_

Cette fois-ci, le Moldu de surveillance estima qu'il dépassait les limites. Tel un oiseau de proie, il fondit sur lui, toute mâchoire dehors :

- Votre baquet ne va pas se mettre à déambuler derrière vous comme un mulet, jeune imbécile ! Et cessez de lambiner de la sorte, prenez donc exemple sur vos camarades !

Harry leva ses carreaux encrassés de jus jaunâtre sur l'homme qui lui aboyait des mots dans un dialecte qu'il ne saisissait pas. La cicatrice virant au blanc, le jeune sorcier piqua un fard. Ce stage était humiliant ! Non seulement il se sentait impuissant sans sa bien-aimée baguette ( il en était réduit à agiter un sarment piqué de vers en braillant des sortilèges idiots ), mais en plus il souffrait ! Oh, oui, il devait bien se l'avouer. Rester accroupi parmi des feuilles servant à masquer la nudité des premiers Hommes dans les tableaux romantiques n'avait rien de gratifiant. Tant moralement que physiquement.

Pourtant accoutumé à l'entraînement intensif au Quidditch, Harry Potter déchantait. La paille qui recouvrait les lignes de vignes lui rentrait dans les mollets, qu'il avait dénudé là où ses chaussettes blanches et son bermuda mastic ne le protégeaient pas. Ses sandales de cuir glissaient sous sa plante trempée de sueur, et ses bras recevaient toutes les coupures que voulaient bien lui infliger les branches sèches. Et il avait chaud. Tout son corps s'acharnait à recracher par les pores l'eau qu'il pouvait ingurgiter au passage du bidon opaque. Cette eau avait un goût infâme, un goût de plastique et de piscine.

Moralement, Harry était aussi ébranlé. D'abord parce qu'il était seul en milieu hostile, sans magie ni dictionnaire pour lui décrypter ce qui se disait autour de lui. Ensuite parce qu'il aurait pour une fois aimé se retrouver dans les cachots avec Rogue en retenue ingrate auprès des chaudrons encrassés, et que ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge. Enfin parce qu'il était Harry Potter, le Harry Potter dont tout le monde avait ouï-dire. Lui, Harry Potter, était adulé ou méprisé par des centaines de milliers de sorciers de par le monde. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait suscité la plus profonde indifférence. C'en était déprimant tant les gens autour de lui le snobaient. Pire, ils ne savaient pas qui il était. Et ce qu'il avait accompli pour le Bien du Monde. Et ce qu'il endurait chaque année à Poudlard pour qu'ils continuent à mener leurs petites vies de moldus sans retrouver du venin de fourmi dans leur jus d'orange.

- Les gens ne sont pas à la hauteur de mes ambitions, ils ne méritent même pas de se trouver en ma présence, ils ne sont qu'un ramassis de croûtons bon à agrémenter leurs soupes d'oignon qui leur confère si charmante haleine ! Rampez, misérables vermisseaux, tout juste bons à pétrir le raisin avec vos pieds couverts de corne ! Tremblez devant mon courroux, insignifiants mortels qui ne possédez pas l'enchantement de la magie ! Allez vous terrer dans vos recoins mentaux pour échapper à mon pouvoir sans bornes !

Harry cligna des yeux, hésitant quant à ses sentiments. Il était debout dans les vignes, son sécateur brandit dans l'éclat du soleil encore cru. La sueur ruisselant le long de son visage ensoleillé de coups, on aurait dit quelque tyran tiré d'un trait par une taupe tétanisée. Dominant un conglomérat de vendangeurs en short agenouillés dans les feuilles, Harry faisait figure de dominateur. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui s'était exprimé ? C'était bien sa langue qui avait gigoté dans sa bouche pour sortir ces inepties, ça, pas de doute. Mais étaient-ce ses propres pensées ? Horrifié, le jeune sorcier plongea à couvert, cherchant à calmer l'artère qui faisait tressauter son cou.

Dès qu'il toucha le sol, Harry se mit à hurler, le front enserrer entre ses mains. Avec des spasmes d'agonie, il roulait, ruait, grognait comme un marcassin, sous le regard ébahi du patron de l'exploitation, qui n'attendit pas pour intervenir. Avec rapidité, il ceintura l'agité du bocal et le remit sur pieds, avant que de lui assener une bonne paire de gifles. Les tempes bourdonnantes, le jeune garçon ravala ses cris, avant de chanceler. Tandis que ses genoux flanchaient, il se remit à hurler comme un diable.

- Eloignez-moi de cette limace ! Ne la laissez pas m'approcher, elle veut ma mort ! Aaaaaaaarh, éloignez-la de moi, éloignez-la de moi, pitié !

Et, tandis que perplexe, le Moldu tentait de se persuader que ses bases d'anglais étaient sérieusement erronées, un claquement de soie froide annonça une arrivée intempestive. Tel un glacier séculaire sur le passage duquel rien ne résiste, Severus Rogue s'approcha du fagot remuant qui fouissait son nid dans la terre sèche, releva les manches de sa veste et claqua dans ses mains.

- Tap tap ! firent sèchement les paumes du professeur en se rencontrant.

Des éclairs de sa douleur, Harry perçut toute la menace que ce simple geste contenait.

- Il hè tan de wrouanteuwré, fiss ! prononça Rogue dans un accent français _so British_.

Ces simples mots ne nécessitèrent pas de traducteur. Leur sens s'imposa tout bonnement dans les liaisons synaptiques de l'élève. Et lui firent l'effet d'un bain d'anguilles. De choc, il s'arrêta de proférer d'immondes hurlements, pour se mettre à produire des borborygmes répugnants.

- Mon enfant chéwri souffwreuh d'ioune maladie wrawre. Il fait des cwrises au soleilleuh. Pawdonnez ce twristeuh spèkeutakeuleuh. Allons, viens, Harry, on wrentwre à la mayezon.

Trop abruti par le télescopage mental qu'il venait de subir, le Gryffondor glissa sa main dans celle, sèche et tiède comme la peau d'un reptile, de son pire ennemi ( du moins ennemi quotidien ). Dans un état second, il le suivit sans broncher jusqu'à un bosquet de bouleaux qui les dissimula à la vue des vendangeurs, encore intrigués par cet adolescent au teint maladif qui s'était mis à brailler des non-sens.

- …mentionné la magie ! Espèce d'inconscient, vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela impliquerait si quelqu'un découvrait qui nous sommes ! Et regardez-moi quand je vous parle !

Harry battit des paupières comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un long rêve sablonneux.

- Vous êtes la honte de Poudlard, Potter ! Vous livrer ainsi à de telles imbécillités ! N'avez-vous pas une once d'orgueil dans cette carcasse malingre ?

La fierté et la rébellion du sorcier ne s'entrechoquèrent même pas pour produire les flammes de la véhémence. Rogue lui-même sembla remarquer l'absence d'arrogance de son martyr favori. Pourtant, une bonne séance de remontrances ne lui aurait pas déplu. D'une voix blanche, Harry énonça ces paroles :

- Il est revenu. Il était là, dans les vignes. Il a essayé de me tuer. Je revois encore son regard haineux, et son pouvoir télépathique tandis qu'il essayait de me faire bouillir la cervelle. Il est de retour. Il nous a suivi. Il me persécute. Il me pourchassera où que j'aille. Nos esprits ont fusionné l'espace d'un instant.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc, Potter ? Vous vous croyez en cours avec cette vieille harpie de Trelawney ? Vos paroles sont aussi limpides qu'une cystite !

Harry tourna vers le professeur Rogue un regard où l'effroi surnageait dans ses yeux remplis de larmes. Péniblement, il déglutit.

- Voldemort, monsieur. Voldermort est revenu.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard du professeur de Potions. Il s'en faisait pour son élève… Non qu'il se fit du mouron pour l'état de tourmente dans lequel il était plongé, non, se persuadait-il. Mais si Harry se retirait en ermite sur le Ben Nevis, à gober les pensées des moutons en pâturage ? Qui molesterait-il dans ses cours ?

Conscient de sa politesse à l'égard de son professeur, Harry eut un soubresaut d'effroi.

Absent dans son indélicatesse de Serpentard persifleur, Rogue eut un sobre saut de beffroi.

- Mais bien sûr, et moi j'ai les racines rousses, cingla le professeur en guise de balbutiement. Rentrons, Potter, avant que vous n'annonciez la venue sur Terre d'une verrue à galons.

Harry garda le silence, déprimé une fois de plus. Personne ne le croyait jamais quand il se disait persécuté dans la vie, quand il se sentait opprimé dans sa cicatrice ou malmené dans son sommeil. C'en était éreintant, à la fin.

- C'est pas moi qui irais vous plaindre quand l'autre Mage Noir vous aura tous anéantis, maugréa le garçon dans un accès de rébellion, en affichant une moue boudeuse. Je vous aurais avertis.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que décidément ce sale gosse lui portait autant sur le système que feu son géniteur, mais que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas lui qui subissait ses quolibets. En tirant une bouffée de satisfaction mal placée, le sorcier, après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, sortit sa baguette en murmurant _« apparatus Plume de Piaf »._ Dans un « flapiflap flapiflop », un vieux balai aux branches emmêlées comme les cheveux d'Hermione fit son apparition. Au lieu de siffler contre le vent, l'objet produisait un chaotique « tof tof » en tanguant plus qu'un fétu de paille dans un rapide.

- Swoooooouveum, conclut le piteux balai en se garant à hauteur du duo de sorciers.

D'un mouvement de tête que n'accompagnèrent pas ses cheveux roidis de crasse, Severus Rogue signifia à Harry de ne pas seulement imaginer faire un commentaire sur son vieux Plume de Piaf. Avec raideur, l'homme enfourcha son balai, imité par un Harry qui aurait souhaité se retrouver face à Voldemort pour lui exposer ses griefs. La lune, pâle contre le bleu du ciel de l'après-midi, offrit une étrange vision pour celui qui leva le nez à ce moment particulier de l'envol. Un balai, ce qui avait l'apparence d'unes sorcière dans la représentation enfantine, et un touriste indubitablement anglais, avec ses chaussettes-sandales-short-coups-de-soleil.

Le témoin n'en fut pas plus secoué que ça, car dans la région on disait que des pumas rôdaient et que les vaches pondaient des craies. Il se dit juste qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il songeât à arrêter d'honorer les vendanges avant même leur fin.


	7. Nihilisme et chanson douce

_Disclaimer : dernier chapitre de cette fic. Merci pour ceux qui lisent. Laissez des reviews s'il vous en dit : )_

**7. Nihilisme et chanson douce**

Un silence interrogateur pesait sur la cour du château. Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard se raclèrent la gorge d'une manière gênée. Parmi le clan des Serpentard, c'était l'indécision. Que signifiait cette mascarade, au juste ? Depuis quand leur directeur de maison copinait-il avec cet avorton de Potter ? Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait pas attendu que sa barbe pousse pour se mettre au-dessus des autres, joua des coudes et des pieds pour s'extirper de la gangue formée par ses camarades.

- Monsieur ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil pâle.

- Oui, Monsieur Malefoy ? dit Rogue en ne baissant même pas le regard sur lui. Des soucis lors de votre stage en crèche moldue ?

Le visage de Drago prit une couche supplémentaire de farine. Il s'était pourtant arrangé, au nom de son père, pour que jamais ne parvienne le plus infime écho de ce maudit stage… Si ce n'avait été Severus Rogue, le seul qui lui inspira de la crainte après les hamsters russes, il serait monté sur son fier alezan Arrogance et aurait brandi son épée Langue-Cinglante pour débiter son interlocuteur en injures et menaces égales, flanqué de ses lads Crabbe et Goyle dans leur seyante tenue de muscles.

Ses iris s'agrandissant et s'étrécissant de panique, Drago Malefoy regarda, choqué, son professeur favori tapoter l'épaule d'Harry Potter, qui marchait à ses côtés depuis le début. Rogue consentit à poser son regard sur lui après un long moment pendant lequel un groupe s'était formé autour du trio, appâtés qu'ils étaient par l'association de « crèche » à la petite terreur de Poudlard.

- Le professeur McGonagall est passée voir comment se déroulait cette première journée, et elle m'a remis ses notes.

La bouche de Malefoy s'ouvrit sur un « heeeeeu » incrédule, et, comme dans un cauchemar, le jeune sorcier vit son mentor scolaire sortir d'une de ses poches un rouleau de parchemin et le déplier d'un geste expert, découvrant une écriture fine et couchée.

- Je ne suis pas tenu de le faire, mais je tiens à vous faire part de ses observations. Ça donnera aux autres une occasion de s'auto-évaluer. ( Rogue s'éclaircit la voix. ) « L'élève Drago Malefoy fait preuve de beaucoup de douceur avec les petits moldus. Moi qui m'étais vivement opposée à ce qu'il aille faire son stage dans une crèche, j'avoue être agréablement surprise. Au lieu de leur confisquer leurs jouets comme je me le représentais, l'élève Malefoy joue avec eux sur le tapis. Quand une tétine vient à tomber, il s'empresse de la laver et de la rendre au bébé. Quand un petit réclame sa maman, il joue les ventriloques avec son doudou. Je l'ai même vu changer la couche d'un petit alors que les assistantes moldues étaient submergées de travail. Mais ce que j'ai le plus apprécié chez ce garçon, c'est la complicité qu'il a eue avec l'ensemble des enfants à l'heure de la sieste, quand il leur a chanté des berceuses que je ne connaissais pas. Je les note ici pour m'en rappeler :

_Fais dedans, pipi à popo,_

_Fais dodo, t'auras des chocos._

_Maman est en haut, qui fait son robot,_

_Papa est en bas, qui fait kedavra…_

_Potter, t'es gore, ton cousin, ton cousin t'a en grippe, _

_Potter, t'es mort, ton cousin, ton cousin te bat fort…_

_Il était un petit gnome, pastèque, vieille chouette, _

_Il était un petit gnome, qui avait un drôle de furoncle,_

_Qui avait un drôle de furoncle._

_Son furoncle est tout bien rond, pastèque, vieille chouette,_

_Son furoncle est tout bien rond, les grains d'beauté, sont épatés, _

_Les grains d'beauté sont épatés,…_

Oh, je précise que moi, Minerva McGonagall, m'étais appliquée un sort d'invisibilité afin de ne pas troubler l'ordre. »

Un lien psychique s'établit entre les badauds assemblés autour du professeur Rogue, de Drago et d'Harry, dérapant immanquablement sur les zygomatiques. En quelques secondes, la cour de Riveclair fut secouée d'un tonnerre de rires incontrôlables, tandis que Drago semblait en proie à une combustion spontanée de sa fierté. Seuls Harry et Rogue ne bronchaient pas. Drago eut le temps de se dire qu'en temps normal Potter aurait au moins pris un air effronté de bernique triomphante, et Rogue aurait exprimé autre chose qu'une vague absence. Seulement il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur de malice dans leurs yeux. Dans un gargouillement d'humiliation, Malefoy s'enfuit en courant vers le château.

°.°.°.°.°.°

« …un intérêt indiscutable pour ce qui va suivre ! argumentait le Professeur Rogue.

- Et qu'est-ce qui va suivre, dites-le moi ? cingla McGonagall en envoyant un regard à son collègue qui était presque aussi douloureux qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Je ne sais pas moi, mais si ce que Potter dit est vrai…

- Si vous écoutiez tout ce qui se dit à Poudlard, vous vous seriez rebaptisé Gargamel et feriez la chasse à des homuncules bleus nichant dans des champignons !

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, les signes…

- Arrêtez donc de jouer votre Sybille Trelawney, Severus ! N'allez pas me dire que vous avez lu dans les tripes de votre caille du dîner que le Mage Noir va débouler dans les cieux français accompagné de son armée de Mangemorts !

- Mais…

- Mais, mais, mais ! cravacha McGonagall. Fichez-moi donc la paix avec vos mais ! Vous croyez que Celui-dont-on-…rho, fichtre, vous croyez que l'autre à rallonge va s'intéresser à une petite école de magie qui représente autant une menace pour lui qu'une larve de moustique ?

- Mais les larves deviennent…

- ASSEZ ! hurla le professeur de Métamorphoses, sous le regard médusé du tout Riveclair. Vous avez gagné, avec votre paranoïa ridicule ! A croire que vous avez inhalé du concentré de Potter !

Et, levant ses mains ridées au ciel, la sorcière partit comme une tornade vers sa chambre, laissant là un Rogue tout cogitant. Inhalé du concentré de Potter… Inhalé… Une petite bulle floue sur le pourtour se forma dans l'imagination du professeur de Potions, et un souvenir récent se déroula à l'intérieur. Potter et lui étaient sur son vieux balai du temps où il était élève à Poudlard. Severus eut une moue dégoûtée. Potter avait posé ses fesses sur _son_ balai ! Tous deux avaient survolé les vignobles de la région, masqués par un sort de camouflage. Puis ils avaient traversé des marais, où des miasmes puants s'étaient infiltrés dans leurs bronches.

C'était donc ça… Ces vapeurs n'étaient pas naturelles. C'était une sorte de gaz invoqué par un sorcier. Un gaz invoqué par Voldemort lui-même, probablement. Potter avait donc dit vrai. Le Mage Noir avait d'abord tenté de détruire Harry en lui sautant dessus sous forme d'une loche, puis, n'ayant pas réussi, il avait pris la forme d'une brume sombre. Une brume nihiliste.

Ça expliquerait donc pourquoi lui, Severus Rogue, se sentait tout flasque depuis qu'il avait volé au secours de ce Gryffondor. L'homme eut un violent soubresaut. Pas volé au secours, rectifia-t-il intérieurement, empêché un incident diplomatique. Maintenant qu'il y songeait, c'était étonnant qu'il n'ait pas rouspété sur Harry depuis plus de 24h, alors qu'il l'avait eu sous la main. Rogue eut un hoquet d'écœurement : mais il l'avait _vraiment_ eu sous la main ! Il lui avait tapoté l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Il avait partagé son fardeau de persécuté !

Sans plus de tergiversations, le Professeur monta dans ses quartiers faire sa malle. Son cachot lui manquait, son ample cape lui manquait, ses chaudrons lui manquaient, ses bocaux visqueux lui manquaient. Le mal du pays était en train de faire de lui un cafard ambulant. Le nihilisme le tenait. Il fallait qu'il regagne l'Angleterre, et vite.

°.°.°.°.°.°

Irascible comme une hyène venant de mettre bas, le professeur McGonagall distribua à tous les élèves des poignées de poudre de cheminette. Elle ne supportait plus, pour le moment, la présence de Severus Rogue, qui par décence avait enfourché son Plume de Piaf pour rentrer par voie des airs.

- Miss Granger, lâchez ce guide, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Vous trouverez les mêmes alluvions à disséquer à Poudlard ! grognonna McGonagall, au bord de l'explosion. Pour une fois dans votre vie, intéressez-vous à ce qui se trouve autour de vous ! Ce livre ne va pas vous transporter à Poudlard, alors faites-moi le plaisir de prendre votre poudre de cheminette et de déguerpir de là, et plus vite que ça !

Avec un regard mortifié, Hermione prit la poudre en question et disparut sans plus attendre. Parmi les murmures consternés des élèves, certains crurent discerner un « vieille carne » qui les plongea dans un profond désarroi. Ce fut au tour de Ron de passer, tout sourire, tenant à la main une crosse de hockey et une tenue qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de musculeux quoique triangulaire. Puis vint le tour d'Harry, toujours aussi déprimé, et d'Angelina Jonhson qui semblait s'être frotté les paupières avec des doigts tâchés de peinture, puis de moult autres élèves, et enfin vint Malefoy, les yeux rougis d'orgueil fracassé, ses sbires décérébrés ayant eu ordre de le laisser seul.

- Un souci, Malefoy ? s'enquit McGonagall en se penchant vers lui.

La joue gauche du Serpentard tiqua.

- Non, Madame. C'est juste le décalage horaire, dit-il d'une voix molle.

La sorcière le scruta un long moment sans rien dire, tandis que Drago gardait le regard baissé sur ses pieds.

- Que me chantez-vous là ? fit la femme d'un ton qu'elle n'avait pas voulu brusque.

Chant. Berceuse. Ça le ramena à son enfance traumatisante où il devait jouer aux osselets au lieu des petites voitures, où il devait méditer sur les mille façons de pourrir un repas dans le caveau familial, alors qu'il aurait préféré se construire une cabane dans un arbre, où il apprenait à combattre les bonnes fées du jardin à coup d'estoc au lieu de jouer au pirate, où il devait enterrer ses doudous câlins fabriqués à partir des chiffons des elfes de maison pour qu'on ne découvre pas qu'il aspirait à une enfance tendre, à feindre le dégoût quand venait Noël, alors qu'il aurait rêvé s'asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël pour lui demander le puzzle avec les montagnes où s'ébattaient des lièvres tout doux.

Malefoy sembla fondre sur lui-même. Avec un « hou-euhou » rauque, il jeta sa poudre dans la cheminée et disparut. McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore dit ? C'était la lune qui les rendait tous comme ça ? Rogue qui avait de l'empathie pour Potter, Malefoy qui troquait son arrogance pour de l'hypersensibilité… Il n'y avait bien que Potter qui restât fidèle à lui-même, persécuté par ses pensées. Quel séjour pitoyable ! maugréa-t-elle. Quelle image pour Poudlard… Je vais devoir rendre des comptes à Albus, et il va vraiment croire que sans lui tout vire au chaos.

Toujours aussi remontée, Minerva McGonagall fit un pas dans le foyer et lâcha sa poudre de cheminette. Dès qu'elle regagnerait sa chambre, elle enfilerait sa robe de chambre et son bonnet à carreaux, fourrerait ses pieds au chaud dans ses pantoufles en forme de grenouille et se vautrerait dans son fauteuil moelleux aux accoudoirs masseurs en sirotant un thé à la canneberge. Elle laisserait voguer ses pensées, et ensuite ferait probablement un saut dans le bureau d'Albus pour toucher un mot à sa Pensine, et plus jamais on ne l'y reprendrait à sortir ces élèves braillards et bêtes comme leurs pieds.

FIN


End file.
